1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a method for transporting a recorded medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there have been utilized recording apparatuses in which a recorded medium is transported by a transportation belt. Among such recording apparatuses, there has been utilized a recording apparatus provided with a washing portion for washing the recorded medium. For example, in JP-A-11-192694, there has been disclosed a recording apparatus including an endless belt which transports a recorded medium while being adhesively fixed to the recorded medium, and a washing portion which is used for washing the endless belt and which is provided with a wiping roller having a surrounding face made of a polymeric porous material.
Recently, in such a recording apparatus including a transportation belt for transporting a recorded medium and a washing portion for washing the transportation belt, it has become possible to perform recording in various recording modes. Further, with the advent of such various recording modes, there has been required a recording apparatus capable of transporting the recorded medium in various transportation modes during an operation along with recording as well as during an operation along with no recording. In addition, in JP-A-11-192694 having been cited above, there is no description on such a transportation of the recorded medium in various transportation modes.